And Without You, I'm Nothing
by CinnyMon
Summary: The needs of the many may outweigh the needs of the few, but that doesn't stop Spock from being selfish. K/S Character Death


**A/N: Digging through my flashdrive, and archiving my LJ a bit better, I stumbled across this. I know it sucks, but I though I might try to give it its little five seconds of loved fame. Feedback is love, criticism is accepted. **

**--**

"Five minutes till self-destruct impact." a cool, computer animated voice informed Captain James T. Kirk.

"Thank you computer." He said softly.

"Captain?" This voice was not the computers, but the sweet melodic voice of an angel. "Captain are you there?"

"Yes, Spock, I am." His voice lacked its usual, overconfident pep.

"What are you doing? The ship is about to self-destruct and you need to be of safe distance like the rest of the crew." The Vulcan was silently pleading, but to anyone else, he would have seemed normal and in control of his emotions. Like a regular Vulcan, he was too damn proud to show even a hint of weakness.

Kirk sighed, "Spock..." His tone was tired and seemed to hold an air that dared the other man to defy him.

"Don't do this to me..." The Vulcan whispered through the line. His voice now quivered with emotion that had long since been hidden. Bottling the feelings up just a little longer, Spock took a shuttering breath and continued.

"Three minutes till self-destruct impact."

"You don't need to do this, Captain." Spock pleaded.

With a chuckle, James corrected, "For the last time, it's James."

"My apologies...J-James." he stuttered.

"Well, don't sweat it, you green blooded bastard." Kirk grinned, even though Spock could not see it.

"One minute till self-destruct impact." The calm computer voice broke through the two's tranquil revere.

"Spock," James knew that if he needed to say anything, that now was the time to do it. "There's something important I need to tell you."

"Yes, Cap-er, James?" Spock too knew that what his superior had to say was of great importance.

"Just remember, even If I think that you're a green-blooded, pointy eared, emotionless bastard--"

"Thirty seconds till self-destruct impact." The computer interrupted. James cursed and knew that he had to hurry.

"Captain, please, is there no other way? The Klingon ship, can't it-"

"Ten seconds till self-destruct impact."

"Spock! There's no time! I'm doing this to keep you safe!"

"M-me?" Spock stuttered.

"Yes you!" James screamed as the Klingon ship was growing nearer. "Spock!"

"Three seconds."

"Captain?!" Emotion was shining bright in Spock's voice. Kirk wished that he was there to see the Vulcan's face.

"Two seconds." The computer was unforgiving.

"You Vulcan bastard!"

"James?" Spock sounded hurt.

"One second." The curtain was about to close on the romance that was never meant to be.

"I love you!" James screeched.

"No! James!" Spock was gripping at the escape pod controls, his knuckles turning white in the process.

"Impact."

The last thing that the Enterprise Captain heard was Spock murmur back an 'I love you too', before the starship crashed into the enemy Klingon ship.

Kirk couldn't help but smile as the hostile flames engulfed his humanoid body. Spock loved him back, and that was enough to make dying a bit more bearable.

The Enterprise, along with Captain James T. Kirk, was no more.

---

Spock didn't care who saw, he broke down on the escape pod computer console. The whole time, the whole damn time, James had loved him back, but he was too much of a wuss to do anything. He could have taken it further, so much so, but he couldn't...he just...

"Sir?" Uhura was rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

He shrugged her off, tears threatening to fall down his slender face.

Nothing mattered now. It was all over. Nothing would even compare to his late captain. His human love. Even if it was forbidden, being around James had made him feel human, if only for a short period of time.

"Spock?" McCoy did nothing of the physical sort, but he too was trying to reach the Vulcan. To see Spock like this was...frightening.

"You are the Keptin now, Sir." Chekov lisped in his Russian tone.

This elicited a response, "V-very well."

Clearing his throat, Spock hissed out, "You all have a free period. I will be in my cabin if there is any need for my presence."

"Captain-" Uhura was cut off by Scotty, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You...we're here for you, Captain, if you need it." Mentally, the Vulcan thanked him.

With a curt nod, Spock left the room, fleeing to his private chambers. It was better to grieve behind closed doors. No one else would understand his pain.

A few tears slipped down his face. He was now, forever and truly, alone.

•••FIN


End file.
